


Love Bites

by Schmoogles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Blank Period, Canon Universe, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoogles/pseuds/Schmoogles
Summary: When Sakura becomes self-conscious of how a certain ex-Taka teammate took care of healing on the battlefield, Sasuke shows his teeth.(Post-war, canonverse, explicit)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all, the quarantine has me feeling some type of way. This is not my best work in the slightest, I banged this out quick. To be frank I don't really see Sakura as someone who would worry about this, so I guess it's ooc but I didn't know how else to approach it. Also I lowkey imagine Sasuke as a sub so writing him as the one who takes charge feels wrong lmao. Well, enjoy! Also I'm still learning how to write smut so be patient. I was thinking of publishing more canon-verse oneshots. Let me know if you have any ideas. :)  
> (also I apologize for any errors, it's 1 in the morning and the delirium is hitting me hard)

Sakura was not a difficult person for Sasuke to read, and it comforted and vexed him completely. Especially when she was insistent that everything was fine despite acting the opposite. This was exemplified on a cloudy spring day. The pair walked together through forests in the north of the Land of Fire, several miles south of the border to Otogakure when Sasuke realized that his partner had been uncharacteristically quiet for far too long. He turned his head just enough that to peer at Sakura through the corner of his eye. Her head hung little lower than usual, her bangs curtained her eyes, and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. 

Sasuke let out the ghost of a sigh. Something was wrong. 

Too caught up in whatever she was mulling over internally, Sakura failed to notice that Sasuke had stopped ahead of her and she collided with him, her head lightly thudding against his chest. She stumbled back, wide-eyed. “Sorry I...” she looked at the ground, “I should have been paying attention.”

Sasuke kept a steady gaze on her face. “What’s wrong?”

Sakura looked up at him in surprise before shaking her head and putting on a fake smile “Nothing is wrong! I’m...” she pauses, fingers nervously fumbling with the hem of her shirt. “I’m just tired is all.”  
The Uchiha was thoroughly unconvinced by this explanation and Sakura could feel it. She inwardly cursed herself for having such terrible acting skills and Sasuke for being oddly perceptive. There was a question she’d held in her mind for a while, something that she felt was too immature and far too personal to ask the man standing in front of her. 

But the curiosity was gnawing at her. Being near Sound would often drag Sakura’s mind back towards Sasuke’s time as a rogue ninja, of Team 7’s grief, and of those who Sasuke associated with. Of the woman he associated with.

Sakura was privy to Karin’s skills and was fully aware of the jutsu that she was capable of. Sakura respected Karin’s healing abilities but they were unorthodox and having seen her work in action only fueled Sakura’s worries. There were bite marks covering Karin’s arms, shoulder, chest, and neck and Sakura felt herself biting the inside of her cheek as she wondered for the millionth time ‘How many of those marks were Sasuke’s?’

Her mind was plagued suddenly with images of Sasuke’s mouth on another woman’s skin, of a woman’s head tossing back in ecstasy, of the possibility of things escalating later…  
“Sakura.” The tenor of his voice broke her out of her daze. She knew it was best to be honest with Sasuke, but she felt shame for even thinking about the topic.  
“Well, I…” Her eyes met his obsidian ones briefly before flicking to her clasped hands. “I couldn’t have expected for it to only be me and well…I mean I know it was to survive, but…” she trailed off for a moment and then her face became serious as she stared directly up at Sasuke. “What was your ex-teammate to you? Karin.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this, the topic having been brough seemingly out of nowhere. “Karin?” he questioned. “A teammate. You said it yourself.”

Sakura’s cheeks burned and she folded her arms over her chest, her brow furrowed in irritation. “You know what I mean.”

If the girl standing in front of him wasn’t so dear to his heart, he would not have entertained such a pointless conversation, but this was Sakura, and she had a way of being a special exception in most facets of his life. As childish as it was, Sakura’s inquiry deserved an honest response and he had nothing to hide.

“She was a good teammate and acquaintance.” He paused, considering what to say next. “I didn’t have time for romance, Sakura.”

“What if you did have time? Would you have considered it?”

Sasuke felt his body begin to tingle with something akin to irritation. Sakura was typically confident in their relationship and she knew that Sasuke was straight-forward and transparent enough with her that she had no reason to worry about him hiding anything. Her doe-eyed stare was the only thing keeping him from turning heel and marching off. Those goddamned eyes of hers. 

The Uchiha stared down at the woman before him, his eyes piercing into her defiant gaze. “Hypothetical pasts are a waste of time and breed unnecessary contempt within the present.” He stated finally. Sasuke knew better than anyone the dangers of thoughts lingering on the past. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Sakura felt her heart thundering in her chest. “You said that you didn’t have time for romance but sex and romance are two different things! I saw the bite marks on her body and some of them were near her breasts and well,” the kunoichi felt herself growing redder by the second, “I wondered if any of those bites were from you. I wondered if you liked it.”

Sasuke let out a puff of air in amusement, the ridiculousness of the situation was too much. Sakura, the chronic over-thinker, never ceased to surprise him. Sakura shot him a glare, beginning to turn away from him when he grabbed her wrist. 

“Sakura.” His voice sent chills down Sakura’s spine and she slowly turned back towards him. “You know better than anyone that utilizing healing chakra is for self-perseverance. No more, no less. Besides,” he raised Sakura’s arm up so that her wrist was level with his face. He placed a kiss on the creamy white skin there. “The only person who I’ve ever liked biting,” he paused, pressing a kiss to her open palm before ducking down and pressing his mouth into the crook of her neck. His teeth grazed her neck as he mumbled, “is you.”

Sakura shuddered and Sasuke struggled to suppress a smug grin. He released his hold on her arm and pulled her closer by her waist, trailing kisses up her neck to her jaw. His kisses led to her ear where he nibbled the lobe. “Like this.” The male whispered huskily. Sakura felt her knees buckling, unaccustomed to Sasuke’s sudden show of bravado.

Sakura’s entire body felt as though it was set aflame and the too familiar heat of desire pooled in her stomach. “I-I get it, Sasuke-kun.”

“I don’t think you do.” His husky reply tickled her skin as he kissed along her cheek. He pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Sakura hummed as their tongues glided across each other, the salacious movements earning a low groan from Sasuke’s throat. Sakura could not stifle the squeak that erupted from her mouth when he bit lightly on her bottom lip. She began to push against the Uchiha’s chest in protest, but his grip on her waist was too strong. 

Through a series of feverish kisses, Sasuke’s hand moved up to unclasp Sakura’s shirt. Before she could protest, he broke the kiss and moved downward to the kunoichi’s now-exposed chest, pressing kisses right below her clavicle. Sakura sucked in a shaky breath as Sasuke’s fingers played with the bottom of her sports bra, before he lifted it up, exposing her breasts to the air.

Sasuke’s mouth kissed a trail starting from below her clavicle, to her sternum, before hooking a left to her ribcage right below her breast. Sasuke was kneeling now, his head hovering right in front of Sakura’s chest. He looked up at her as he slowly placed his lips over her breast, flicking his tongue across her nipple. Sakura’s breath hitched as she ran a hand through his hair. “S-Sasuke-kun what are y-“

Before she could finish, she felt teeth clamp lightly on her breast, causing her to gasp. “Sasuke-kun, what the f-“ she stopped as she felt Sasuke’s hand slide up her inner thigh. His hands moved to her waistband and slowly rolled her spandex undershorts down. 

“Sit.”

Sakura complied, shakily sitting in front of him. He placed his in the center of her chest, gently pushing her so that she rested on the ground.

After pressing the ghost of a kiss to her lips, Sasuke moved backwards on his knees. He positioned himself so that his face was at her thighs and he peppered kisses along her left, then her right. His was splayed across her toned stomach, and Sakura grasped for his hand, lacing his fingers with her own. Between kisses, Sasuke would let his teeth graze the sensitive skin of his partner’s inner thigh, causing her to jolt and let out breathy moans.

Without warning, Sasuke pulled his hand back and moved Sakura’s panties to the side, pressing a wet kiss to her sex. He slid his tongue along the length, feeling his erection throbbing in his pants as he felt Sakura become slick with anticipation. “So wet…” He mumbled before lapping at her folds. His hand moved to rub gentle circles on her clit, and Sakura could already feel the coil below her stomach tightening. 

“Hngghh, Sasuke-kun!” Sakura moaned out, causing the Uchiha to speed up his movements. “Fuck, Sasuke, I’m, I’m – “ she choked down a sob as she came undone. 

Drawing back and wiping his mouth, Sasuke looked down at his partner with satisfaction. He leaned his body over her frame and captured her lips in his. This kiss wasn’t as frenzied as earlier, it was slow and passionate. It made up for the words that Sasuke didn’t know how to say.

“It was only you.” Sasuke whispers as he stares down at Sakura, admiring her rosy cheeks and the fullness of her swollen mouth, and those goddamned green eyes that could get away with murder. 

“It was only ever you.”


End file.
